Mantecado con Chocolate
by TuPanaMasLok
Summary: Ella una de las mejores cheff’s de su ciudad. Se ve obligada a compartir “su” cocina con el hijo de su jefe, creando sentimientos nunca antes vividos. Ambos en equipo se les ha encargado la misión de crear un postre nuevo... ¿Mantecado con chocolate?
1. Chapter 1

Mantecado con Chocolate

Resumen:

Kagome Higurashi, una de las mejores cheff's de su ciudad (Francia). Se ve obligada a compartir "su" cocina con el hijo de su jefe, creando sentimientos nunca antes vividos para ella. Ambos en equipo se les ha encargado la misión de crear un platillo/postre nuevo. Algo dulce y delicioso… algo… sabroso, algo como… ¿Mantecado con chocolate?[SesshKag

Edad Kagome: 22 años.

Edad Sesshoumaru: 26 años.

Edad Sango: 22 años.

Edad Miroku: 24 años.

Aclaraciones:

Es un SesshxKag.

Si eres fan de Kagura¿Qué haces aquí?

Rin es la sobrina de Kagome.

Sango y Miroku también trabajan en el Restaurante Taisho.

Hakudoshi en este Fic, es más alto que como es en la serie.

Los personajes en este fic viven en Francia

Si tienes más dudas respecto al fanfic, agrégame a tus contactos y te las contestare. Mi email es: uno

Ensalada¿Picante?

Se encontraba preparando el almuerzo de su casa. Solo vivía ella con su sobrina, después de la muerte de su hermana (madre de su sobrina) en un asalto cuando se encontraba depositando dinero en el banco, la habia dejado a cargo de su hija.

¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir a su hermana siquiera pensar que ella tenía la capacidad completa como para cuidar a una niña de siete años?

Ósea, no es que le faltara el dinero, pero no tenía la experiencia suficiente… Pero no podía hacer nada era cuidarla ella o mandarla a un reformatorio y obviamente no podía hacer eso.

Trabajaba por las noches en un restaurante cinco estrellas de un amigo de su padre (fallecido) no por nada era una de las mejores cheff's de Francia. A veces se llevaba a la pequeña Rin al trabajo pero solo los viernes, sábados o días feriados. Ya que la pequeña no podía desvelarse a los días de escuela.

Terminó de cocinar y se sentó en la mesa poniendo los platos esperando que la niña empezara a comer.

-No tengo hambre.- Susurró la niña.

-Rin¿Qué sucede? Tienes ya un par de días que no comes. ¿Porque?- Preguntó la sin experiencia Kagome.

-…-

-Esta bien si no me quieres contar, pero eso no te da derecho a no comer. Si quieres crecer tienes que aunque sea probar bocado.- Regañó Kagome.

-¿Hoy te acompañare al restaurante o me dejaras con el tío Kouga?- Preguntó Rin tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No, Kouga tiene una cita con Ayame, así que no podrá cuidarte. Vendrás conmigo.- Anunció la azabache.

-Hai. ¿Te podré ayudar en la cocina?-

-Mmm, tal vez a pelar las papas. Tienes que preguntarle al Sr. Inu-no-Taisho- Recomendó.

Inu-no-Taisho era dueño del lugar donde trabajaba. Un señor amable, cariñoso, y paternal. Bueno con ella era así. Eso se debía a que ella era su más preciada cheff y porque era hija de un hombre al que reconocio como su hermano.

Recogió los platos y guardo la comida que habian dejado en la nevera.

Después de asear su departamento, se baño y cambio. Lo mismo hizo Rin. Kagome simplemente se puso una camisa manga larga negra, unos jeans y una bufanda azul. Rin se vistió con un simple vestido rojo, un suéter marrón y su bufanda roja. Ambas partieron al restaurante, después de caminar por unos veinte minutos, llegaron a dichoso lugar. Muchas personas saludaban a Kagome¿Quién no? Era una mujer hermosísima que solo contaba con veintidós años.

En las puertas de la cocina se encontraba un hombre de cabello plateado, cuerpo musculoso y unos extraños ojos dorados.

-Kagome-chan, que bueno que llegaste. ¿Pero que es esto? Pequeña Rin, mírate estas grandísima. ¿Hacía ya cuanto tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí?- Saludo el Sr. Taisho. Entregándole a Kagome un mantel blanco para que no se ensuciara la ropa. Se quitó la bufanda y se lo puso.

-Konichiwa, InuTaisho-sama- Saludó la pequeña Rin.

-Pequeña no entiendo¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que solo me digas, InuTaisho o abuelo? jajajaja- Bromeó.

-Jajajaja, muchas.-

-InuTaisho-sama¿Cómo está la gente hoy?- Preguntó Kagome.

-Hmmp, bueno estamos bien pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

-Onigumo viene está noche con su familia.-

-"_Hay no, por favor que se le espiche un caucho. Que no venga, que no venga, que no venga¡Que no venga! Kami¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?_"- Pensó Kagome. –Ya veo, Rin-chan supongo que hoy si me vas a ayudar.- Le sonrió a la pequeña.

-Espero que hagan su mejor esfuerzo, Kagome-chan, Rin-chan.- Sin más que decir el señor Taisho se retiro de hay dándole paso a Kagome y a Rin para entrar a la cocina.

Al entrar se encontraron con caras conocidas, entre ellas, Sango Takeda, mejor amiga de Kagome, Miroku Houshi, podría decirse ¿novio de sango? Y su mejor amigo. Estos dos salieron a su encuentro para saludar a las recien llegadas.

-¡Kya! Rin-chan, que bueno que viniste. Ya te extrañábamos por aquí jeje.- Comenzó Sango.

-Hai, Sango-chan.-

-Rin-sama¿Qué nos ayudara a cocinar hoy?- Preguntó con una sonrisa Miroku.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, no es nada mas y nada menos que la intento de cocina y la enana de su sobrina.- Habló una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos acercándose al grupo.

-Kagura, no molestes.- Defendió Kagome.

-No si yo nada más pasaba para saludarlas.-

-Pues aquí nadie te quiere, bruja fea.- Insulto Rin dejando en ridículo a Kagura frente a todo personal de servicio.

-Mira mocosa, conmigo no te metas…- Pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por Kagome.

-Y tú tampoco con nosotros. Además, no lo tomes como un insulto. Tómalo como un caluroso "Hola"- Después de decir esto toda la cocina empezó a reírse dejando por segunda vez a Kagura en ridículo.

-Está me las pagaras, Kagome.- Terminó Kagura para después volver a sus oficios en la cocina.

-Vaya, no por nada son tía y sobrina.- Bromeó Miroku.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho.- Esta vez fue Sango la que bromeó.

-Canelones de pollo para la mesa cinco.- Anunció el mesonero. –Ah, Kagome-chan que bueno que has llegado. Cocina este encargo por favor.-

-Hai, Shippo-chan.- Shippo era el mesonero.

-Por cierto Kagome-chan, oí que parece que hay varias personas que se han quejado por que no hay muchas variedades en los postres. ¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto?- Preguntó Sango ayudándola a acomodar el pedido reciente de la mesa cinco. (Los canelones de pollo)

-Lo he pensado, pero no puedo hacerlo sin la autorización del Sr. InuTaisho, eso lo sabes mejor que yo. Rin-chan, pásame la salsa picante.- Le ordenó a la niña, quien se la paso casi al instante. –Además sabes que soy un desastre en ese tema de los postres.-

-Kagome¿Cómo puedes ser así? Eres a la primera cheff que conozco que no le gustan los postres.- Suspiro Sango

-Jajajaja, creo que la primera y la única.- A este comentario Miroku se llevo un zape por parte de Kagome. –La agresividad es el lenguaje de las chicas de hoy en día.-

-¡Shippo-chan, ya está listo!- Gritó Kagome terminando de ponerle el decorado a los platos con unas hojas con olor que habia cortado Rin.

-Arigatou, Kagome-chan.- Agradeció Shippo para después salir con los platos en los brazos tipo mesonero.

-Rin-chan¿Tienes sueño?- Preguntó Kagome.

-Ie, quiero seguir cocinando contigo, tía Kagome.- Contestó la pequeña Rin con una sonrisa.

-¡Escuchen¡Onigumo Masashi y su familia han llegado!- Gritó Shippo entrando a la cocina con gotas de sudor en la frente.

Hmmp¿Cómo describir a Onigumo Masashi? Empezare desde el principio. Onigumo Masashi un crítico de primera. Reconocido a nivel internacional por haberle quitado una estrella de las cinco a el Restaurante Goshinboku en Italia.

Era un hombre temido que junto a su esposa, Kanna Shido y sus hijos, Naraku Masashi y Hakudoshi Masashi destrozaban a los mejores restaurantes. ¿Por qué lo hacían? Porque eran personas malvadas, esa era la única explicación.

-Haber Shippo-chan, tranquilízate¿Vale?- Habló Kagome.

-Shippo-chan hazle caso a mi tía. Tranquilízate y ve a entregarles la carta.- Ordenó Rin.

-Hai, Rin-chan. Arigatou.- Agradeció Shippo para luego salir de la cocina en dirección a la mesa en donde se encontraba dichosa familia.

A lo dicho por Rin; Kagome, Sango y Miroku se quedaron con cara de WTF. ¿Cómo era posible que una niña de siete años hablara tan maduramente? Se preguntaban en sus mentes.

-"_Tranquilo, respira hondo._"- Pensó Shippo. –Bue… bue… buenas no… noches. ¿Qué… que… les… pue… puedo ofre… ofrecer… para to… tomar?- Tartamudeó Shippo.

-Hmmp, pésimo servicio.- Anotó en una libreta un señor con una cara de demonio. Obviamente ese era Onigumo Masashi.

-Pues¿tienen el nuevo vino blanco que salió?- Preguntó una mujer al lado del crítico. Tenía el cabello blanco canoso y era muy pálida, aparte de enana. Tenía buen físico pero se confundía con el exceso de maquillaje que llevaba puesto.

-Ha… hai.- Tragó saliva mientras anotaba en su libreta las ordenes.

-Yo quiero una Coca Cola Light. Me traes un vaso a parte con hielo.- Ordenó un joven de cabello¿morado? Y ojos perlados. Parece que era el menor de la familia puesto que tenía cuerpo de un joven de trece o catorce años.

-Si… joven.-

-Por el momento deseo tomar una limonada con granadina. Ha y que le pongan una rodaja de limón encima del vaso.- Esta vez el que hablo debió de ser Naraku Masashi. Un joven alto de cabello negro, ojos rojos y un delineado morado encima de los mismos. Tenía cuerpo atlético de un joven de veintitrés o veinticuatro años.

-Y… ¿El señor… que desea… ordenar?- Esta vez trago un gran sorbo de saliva.

-Deseo tomar el mejor whisky que tengan. No nos hagan esperar- Ordenó el Sr. Masashi.

-Ensegui…da- Shippo salio caminando… mas bien corriendo hacia la cocina. En lo que entro lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Kagome.

-¿Shippo-chan¿Cómo te fue?-

-Kagome-chan no me obligues a volver a ir.-

-Ohh, lamento oír eso.- Entró El Sr. Taisho a la cocina. –Sin embargo lo dejare pasar. Atiende las mesas uno, tres y siete. Kagome tu encárgate de los pedidos de la familia Masashi-

-…- Cinco minutos de silencio por la muerte del Libertador. No mentira, pero que trauma tener que servir a esa familia.

-Ejem, ejem.- Tosió Kagome haciéndose notar en la mesa de los Masashi. Llevaba una bandeja con los pedidos. –Buenas noches.-

-Hola, linda. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Coqueteó Naraku.

-Baka, es obvio que vino a traer las bebidas.- Habló Hakudoshi.

-¿Por qué no vino el otro mesonero, Srta. Higurashi?- Preguntó Onigumo ignorando a sus dos hijos.

-Hmmp, Shippo-chan no está en buenas condiciones para trabajar.-

-Si lo note algo mal, sabes la voz eso. Espero que se recupere pronto.- Dijo con sarcasmo Kanna.

-Y dime linda¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó Naraku. Kagome iba a contestarle pero Onigumo se le adelanto.

-Naraku, no acoses a la Srta. Higurashi.-

-Pero…-

-Ejem, disculpen pero… ¿Qué desean para cenar?- Preguntó Kagome.

-Para mis dos hijos, pasta a los cuatro quesos.- Empezó Kanna. Kagome iba anotando todo lo que Kanna le decía. –Para mí, una ensalada cesar, con salsa americana. Y para mi lindo esposo, carne a la plancha. Que lo traigan caliente, por favor.-

-Enseguida Sra. Masashi.-

-Srta. Higurashi, espero una buena cena de su parte.-

-Así será, Sr. Masashi.- Contestó Kagome con educadeza cuando por dentro de sí quería era lanzarle una cachetada a ese tal Naraku.

-¡Ahhh! Si supieras lo mujeriego que es ese estupido de Naraku.- Se quejó Kagome metiendo la pasta en la olla con agua caliente.

-Jajajaja, amiga si tú lo dices.- Se burló Sango.

-¿Ehh¿En donde se metió Rin-chan?-

-Venita en la frente Esta jugando con Miroku a cocinar.- Contestó Sango con un deje de molestia.

-¿Por qué te molesta?-

-¡Por que están jugando con mis ollas!- Gritó Sango señalando a Miroku a Rin.

-Gotita en la frente Sango-chan, deja de decir tonterías y ponte a trabajar en la ensalada de la tipa esa.-

-Hai. Kagome-chan, por cierto quería comentarte que…-

-Sango, si vas a empezar a hablar del postre, ya te dije que…-

-¡No! No es eso. Es que, estoy algo preocupada.-

-No te preocupes, si Rin-chan rompe tus ollas yo te las pago.-

-Venita en la frente ¡Kagome! No es eso. Ahora déjame hablar…-

-Hai, hai, hai. Habla.-

-Bueno veras… en la cocina somos solo; Tú, Miroku, Kagura, Yura, Jaken-sama y yo.- Tomo un respiro. –Tú te encargas de cocinar, Miroku hace las bebidas, Kagura le pone sabor a las sopas, Yura limpia los trastes al mismo tiempo que corta las verduras, Jaken-sama cocina y corta todo tipo de carnes (Pescados, liebres, venados, etc.) y yo me encargo de condimentar todo lo que prepares y verificar si todo está en orden.-

-Aja, dime algo que no sepa.- Bostezó Kagome.

-Venita en la frente El hecho es que siempre en las cocinas de restaurantes Franceses hay dos cheff's…-

-¿Ah que te refieres?- Preguntó confundida.

-A lo que me refiero es que no me sorprende que en un día de estos el Sr. InuTaisho contrate a otro Cheff.-

-¡Keh¡No hables bobadas! No creo que InuTaisho-sama desee contratar más personal de servicio, ya somos muchos.-

-Hmmp, yo opino lo mismo que Sango.- Dijo Miroku recién llegando al lugar donde estaban Kagome y Sango.

-Silencio. Sango¿Ya está lista la ensalada?-

-Hai. Toma.- Entregándole el plato con la ensalada.

-Hmmp, esto huele delicioso, Kagomesita de mi vida.- Habló Naraku.

-Disculpe Sr. Naraku, demo, mi nombre es Kagome. KA-GO-ME. Con su permiso…-

-Espere Srta. Kagome, esta ensalada… ¿Tiene picante?- Preguntó Kanna.

-No Sra.-

-Supongo que esta bien. Bueno ya retírate.-

-"_Maldita zorra_"- Pensó.

-¡Es tan zorra! Esa tipa es una…-

-¡Kagome! Que esta Rin presente.- Recordó Miroku.

-¿…¿Qué ibas a decir Kagome-chan?- Preguntó una inocente Rin.

-Etto…-

-Lo que Kagome-chan iba a decir era que esa tipa es una persona muy buena. Dono al hospital para niños con problemas muchos millones¿sabias?- Mintió Sango.

-¿¡Enserio!? Que genial.- Asumió Rin con brillitos en los ojos.

-Si… eso era lo que iba a decir.- Susurró Kagome.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Le voy a pedir su autógrafo.-

-¡No¡Rin, espera!- Muy tarde Rin ya habia salido de la cocina.

Iba a salir a buscarla cuando oyó un grito de afuera…

-¡AHHHHHHHHH¡ESTA ENSALADA TIENE PICANTE¡ME VOY A MORIR!- Gritó al parecer¿Kanna Masashi¿De que estaba hablando?

Cuando salió de la cocina pudo ver a un par de metros de ella a Rin y en la mesa donde se sentaban los Masashi a Kanna con las manos en la cabeza, la cual estaba roja como un tomate.

-¡Amor, resiste!- Gritaba Onigumo mientras sus hijos gritaban, "mama, mama¿¡Que te pasa!?" Cosas por el estilo. El Sr. InuTaisho llamo a una ambulancia que a los cinco minutos ya estaba allí, antes de que montaran a la Sra. Masashi en está, ella grito:

-¡Higurashi! Maldita fuiste tú. ¡Tú me dijiste que no tenía picante!-

-¿¡Nani!?- Gritó el Sr. Taisho mirando a Kagome.

-Ya veras InuTaisho, me vengare de está.- Sentenció el Sr. Masashi.

-Chicos, estoy decepcionado de ustedes.- Habló el Sr. Taisho cuando el restaurante quedo vacío.

-Demo, InuTaisho-sama…- Empezó Sango.

-¡Pero nada! Kagome, se puede saber¿Por qué le diste a la Sra. Kanna esa ensalada picante cuando sabias que ella era alérgica?-

Kagome lo miro indignada.

-¿¡De que está hablando¡Esa ensalada no tenía ningún picante! La preparo Sango y yo misma la revise antes de llevársela cerciorándome de que no llevara nada picante.- Se defendió Kagome.

-¿Insinúas que todo lo que pasó fue puro teatro…?-

-¡InuTaisho-sama! Kagome-chan no miente. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. ¡Solo estaba actuando!-

-¿De que hablas, Rin?-

-Vera, todo empezó cuando Sango-chan me dijo que ella habia donado mucho dinero al hospital para niños con problemas…-

Flash Back.

POV Rin.

¡Waooo! No lo puedo creer, que genial que alguien haya donado tanto dinero a los niños especiales. ¿Por qué Kagome-chan me grito "¡No¡Rin, espera!"¿Será que ella también querrá un autógrafo de la Sra. Kanna…¡Esperen¿Qué rayos le esta poniendo a la ensalada de Sango-chan¿Por qué su cara se volvió roja de repente cuando la probó? –Pensó Rin-chan viendo como Kanna le ponía una salsa roja a la ensalada.- ¿Por qué esta gritando que mi tía es una maldita¡No entiendo nada!

Fin POV Rin.

Fin Flash Back.

-¿Eso… fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó sorprendido InuTaisho.

-¡Hai!- Gritó Rin.

-No lo puedo creer. ¡Yo lo sabia! Esa maldita serpiente.- Se quejó Kagome.

-Váyanse a casa.- Ordenó InuTaisho. –Mañana hablaremos del asunto, ya es muy tarde. Descansen.-

Sin más que decir cada uno partió a su casa pensando en el suceso que habia ocurrido hace poco en el Restaurante Taisho.

Continuara…

En el proximo capitulo….

-¡Oye! Fíjate por donde vas.- Protestó con el que parecer se habia chocado.

-Óyeme¿¡Que te pasa¡Eras tú el que venia distraído!-

-¡Keh! Niña tonta.-

-Hey, te hice una pregunta.-

-Ha, que descarado y entrometido eres. Eso no te importa.-

-Oye estaba tratando de ser amable y tu me sales con una grosería.-

-¡Ahh¿Ahora soy yo la grosera?-

-Venita en la frente ¿Por qué no quieres decirme quien eres?-

-Por que siempre que le pides a alguien su nombre, debes dar el tuyo primero.- Aclaró Kagome.

-Ahh bueno, si es así mi nombre es…-

-Aja¿Y que quiere que yo haga¿Que la amarre a una silla y le apunte con una pistola diciéndole que si no deja de hacer eso la matare?- Insinuó Kagome.

-Gotita en la cabeza Ehhh… bueno… yo…- Balbuceó la Sra.

-Con todo respeto Sra. Directora… No sea ridícula, eso sucede cuando las niñas están en la edad de la pequeña Rin.-

Mas en el proxx capii de "Mantecado con chocolate" jejejejej!


	2. Dolorosos Recuerdos¡Tú!

Mantecado con Chocolate

Resumen:

Kagome Higurashi, una de las mejores cheff's de su ciudad (Francia). Se ve obligada a compartir "su" cocina con el hijo de su jefe, creando sentimientos nunca antes vividos para ella. Ambos en equipo se les ha encargado la misión de crear un platillo/postre nuevo. Algo dulce y delicioso… algo… sabroso, algo como… ¿Mantecado con chocolate[SesshKag

Edad Kagome: 22 años.

Edad Sesshoumaru: 26 años.

Edad Sango: 22 años.

Edad Miroku: 24 años.

Aclaraciones:

Es un SesshxKag.

Si eres fan de Kagura¿Qué haces aquí?

Rin es la sobrina de Kagome.

Sango y Miroku también trabajan en el Restaurante Taisho.

Hakudoshi en este Fic, es más alto que como es en la serie.

Los personajes en este fic viven en Francia.

Si tienes más dudas respecto al fanfic, agrégame a tus contactos y te las contestare. Mi email es: dos 

Dolorosos Recuerdos¡Tú!

Caminaba por las calles de Francia tranquilamente, pensando en el suceso que habia ocurrido hace un día… (N/A: Lo de Kanna) Esa zorra si que se habia pasado, pero la pregunta era¿Por qué lo habia echo? "Por que es una rata sucia" eso se lo habia dicho Sango ayer.

Estaba a unas cuadras de su casa cuando… BOOM. Lo que sintió fue que se golpeo contra algo y caía al suelo…

-¡Oye! Fíjate por donde vas.- Protestó con el que parecer se habia chocado.

-Óyeme¿¡Que te pasa¡Eras tú el que venia distraído!-

-¡Keh! Niña tonta.-

Abrió los ojos como platos O.O recordaba esa frase como si hubiera sido ayer.

Flash Back

-¡Keh! Kagome, eres una niña tonta-

-¡Inuyasha! No seas malo, solo me pinché el dedo. En vez de estar regañándome deberías ayudarme que me duele mucho.-

-Hmmp- Suspiro. –No eres cualquiera niña tonta….-

-¿Ahh?-

-Sonrió- Eres mi niña tonta.- Aclaró dándole un beso en la frente.

Fin Flash Back

-Inuyasha…- Susurró.

-No, gracias a dios-

-¿Ahhhhhh?- Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho. -¿Le conoces?-

-Si, por desgracia. ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el individuo.

Era un joven muy parecido a Inuyasha, era alto, delgado, cabello largo plateado, ojos color ámbar, cuerpo atlético, uffff pero que cuerpo. Vestía una camisa azul oscura y unos jeans igual de oscuros, unos tennis y llevaba el cabello recogido.

-Hey, te hice una pregunta.-

-Ha, que descarado y entrometido eres. Eso no te importa.-

-Oye estaba tratando de ser amable y tu me sales con una grosería.-

-¡Ahh¿Ahora soy yo la grosera?-

-Venita en la frente- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme quien eres?

-Por que siempre que le pides a alguien su nombre, debes dar el tuyo primero.- Aclaró Kagome.

-Ahh bueno, si es así mi nombre es…-

-¡Alto!-

-¿¡Nani¿Y ahora que te sucede?-

-Sacándole la lengua- A mi no me interesa saber nombres de groseros como tu. Adiós.- Fue la última palabra que dijo Kagome antes de salir corriendo en dirección al

-Pero que chica más extraña…-

…………………………………….

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y entro corriendo. La pequeña Rin estaba en el colegio. Debía pasar a buscarla dentro de un par de horas, así que le daba tiempo de darse una larga ducha.

Se despojo de su ropa y se metió en la tina, recordando recuerdos dolorosos del pasado…

Flash Back

-¡Kagome-chan! Toma tu helado.- Sonrió un joven de cabello plateado y ojos ámbar, entregándole un helado de chocolate.

-¡Ahh! Arigatou Inu-chan.- Le devolvió el gesto la azabache.

-Kagome-chan, yo… quería pedirte ayuda.-

-¿Así?-

-Hai. Lo que pasa es que… hay una chica que… que me gusta mucho Sonrojado y bueno… es que hay un problema.- Se sinceró el chico.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Inu-chan?-

-Es que ella es, una gran amiga mía… y temo que si le confieso mis sentimientos se aleje de mí…-

-Pues yo pienso que si te considera un amigo, no se alejaría de ti. Si se aleja es por que no te merece Inu-chan. Eres un gran chico no entiendo por que alguien debería alejarse de ti.- Confesó la chica con un… ¿Deje de tristeza?

-Suspiro- ¿Es que aun no lo entiendes, Kagome-chan?- Preguntó volteando los ojos.

-¿De que hablas?- Preguntó confundida

-Te amo.-

Fin Flash Back

Una lágrima rodó por sus bellos ojos color café. ¡Ese maldito le habia dicho a los ojos que la amaba¡El muy sin vergüenza la habia estado engañando con su mejor amiga! Ella misma los habia visto, maldita sea, los vio revolcándose en su propia cama. ¿Qué más podía decir?

Flash Back

Se habian mudado juntos a un departamento que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de la universidad. Se podría decir que ahora eran compañeros de cuarto.

Un día como cualquier otro, Kagome, regresaba de sus clases de cocina. Cuando llego al piso oyó gritos y… ¿Jadeos¿Qué rayos…? Caminó despacio a donde se oían más fuertes los jadeos.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación. Y… hay lo vio. A el, al que se suponía era su novio y… estaba con su… ¿mejor amiga? Eso si que tenia derecho a llamarse traición. Lágrima salían a millón por sus ojos haciendo que estos se pusieran muy cristalinos.

-¿Inu… Inu… Inuya… Inuyasha?- Tartamudeó varias veces Kagome.

Los dos individuos al oír esa voz se congelaron. Pararon lo que mmm… estaban haciendo en ese momento (N/A: Me imagino que ya saben que estaban haciendo) y la voltearon a ver. El primero que pudo auricular palabra fue Inuyasha que se separo de Kikyo (N/A: Si ya se estoy loca pero es que fue la única que se me ocurrió para hacer el trabajo de perra, xD) y tapándose su parte intima con las manos, le habló.

-Kagome, lo puedo explicar…-

-¡INUYASHA ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO DE MIERDA, PUTO, ZORRO TE ODIO MALDITO SEAS!- (N/A: Ok, si me excedí con los insultos pero, es que no lo pude evitar xD) Sin más la Higurashi salio del departamento con Inuyasha atrás gritándole que se lo podía explicar, que hablaran como gente civilizada.

-¡Kagome! Inuyasha tiene razón óyelo, por favor. Te lo suplico, amiga.- Suplicó Kikyo.

-¿¡Como me puedes llamar así después de que te encuentro revolcándote con mi novio, en mi cama¡Maldita perra sarnosa!- Kagome no pudo más y salio corriendo a toda velocidad del departamento bajando por las escaleras. No podía aguantarlo, si se quedaba mas tiempo en ese lugar era probable que le diera un ataque cardíaco al instante.

Kikyo e Inuyasha se quedaron helados al oír los insultos de Kagome. La verdad es que a ella la reconocían por su carácter amable, pasivo y cariñoso. Nunca antes la habian visto así, nunca. Ni siquiera cuando murieron sus padres.

Se sintió traicionada, engañada, devastada. Nunca antes en su vida le habian echo algo como eso. Con tan solo diecinueve años de edad ella ya era una persona madura que demostraba que no se dejaba vencer por la tristeza y el dolor, sin embargo, esa tarde Kagome decidió dejar volar todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados desde hacia ya un tiempo.

Fin Flash Back

Se limpió la cara con el agua que habia en la tina. Ella había prometido nunca mas volverse a enamorar. Así era su destino y debía aceptarlo. (N/A: Ya estoy sonando como Neji, xD ¿Saben quien es no? Hyuuga Neji, de Naruto jajajaja Ósea "un perdedor es un perdedor" ¡Kya! Lo dice tan sexy, ejem, ejem, creo que ya me salí del tema jijiji)

Flash Back

Corría por las calles de Francia tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas en vano. Se detuvo cuando llego a un lugar en especial… un lugar donde todos sus nervios de calmaban… ¿Qué lugar mas bonito que la pradera donde se encuentra el Árbol Sagrado?

Se sentó en la banca que quedaba al frente del Goshinboku (Para incultos "Goshinboku" significa Árbol Sagrado, xD) y empezó a hablar sola…

-Goshinboku… yo, Kagome Higurashi, prometo ante tus legendarios años de vida que no me voy a volver a enamorar de un hombre.- Sollozo.-También que… pase lo que pase, no volveré a amar a nadie…- Prometió Kagome, sacando el cuchillo que habia usado en la clase de cocina. –Con esto sello mi promesa.- Dijo para después clavarse el cuchillo en la mano. (N/A: Así tipo como en la primera película de "Piratas del Caribe" cuando los piratas del "Capitán Barbosa" rajaron la mano de Elizabeth en frente del cofre de la muerte. Los que vieron la película entenderán a que me refiero, -.-')

Fin Flash Back

Fijo su vista en su mano. Tenia una especie de cicatriz… casi no se notaba, pero ella la veía perfectamente. Aparto su vista de ese lugar y salio de la tina quitando el tapón para que se fuera el agua de la misma. Agarro una toalla y se envolvió dentro de está mientras con otra secaba su larga cabellera azabache.

Una vez hubo terminado de secarse, se puso un vestido de tiritas rojo (N/A: Como ya se debieron haber dado cuenta mi color favorito es el rojo… ah y el vestido es así tipo el que huso Vanesa Hudgens en High School Musical al final de la película) Se recogió el cabello en una cola y se maquillo ligeramente.

Al terminar de cambiarse, agarro las llaves y salio a buscar a Rin al colegio.

---------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?- Preguntó Kagome ya caminando con Rin en dirección al restaurante.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Nunca me haces ese tipo de preguntas- Aseguró Rin pensando.

-Nerviosa- ¿Ahora no puedo preguntarte como te va en el colegio?- Preguntó Kagome.

-Hmmp, Kagome-chan no sabes mentir.-

-Suspiró- Tienes razón.-

-Bueno¿Tengo que preguntarte o me lo vas a contar?-

-Venita en la frente- ¿Qué les enseñan a los niños hoy en día?- susurró, Rin no logro oírla. –Bueno, veras lo que sucede es que…-

Flash Back

POV Kagome.

Estaba esperándote a fuera de tu salón, cuando la Sra. Haruka me pidió que fuera a su oficina para hablar de tu comportamiento. Como persona civilizada la acompañe. Cuando llegamos me pidió que me sentara, y la obedecí.

-Vera Srta. Higurashi, lo que sucede es que el comportamiento de la pequeña Rin últimamente ha sido muy… mmm… por decirlo así, insatisfactorio, no se comporta como una señorita. Se la pasa peleando con una estudiante en específico de su salón.-

-Aja¿Y que quiere que yo haga¿Que la amarre a una silla y le apunte con una pistola diciéndole que si no deja de hacer eso la matare?- Insinuó Kagome.

-Gotita en la cabeza- Ehhh… bueno… yo…- Balbuceó la directora.

-Con todo respeto Sra. Directora… No sea ridícula, eso sucede cuando las niñas están en la edad de la pequeña Rin.-

La Directora se habia quedado sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible que la tutora de una de sus alumnas le hablara en ese tono¡Que estaba ocurriendo con el mundo!

-¿Debo preguntarle o me lo dirá usted, Sra. Directora?-

-¿De que habla, Srta. Higurashi?-

-¿No es obvio¿Con quien es la niña con la que se pelea Rin-chan?- Preguntó Kagome.

-Con la Srta. Tamiana Taisho.- La Directora parecía satisfecha con esa confesión.

Abrió los ojos como platos O.O ¿Habia oído bien? Es decir… ¿El idiota de InuYasha habia tenido una hija?

No le costaba mucho deducir que de seguro habia sido con la perra de Kikyo.

-Pues, espero que le rompa las costillas a esa mocosa.- Dijo Kagome saliendo de la habitación dejando a la directora sorprendida de nuevo.

Fin POV Kagome.

Fin Flash Back.

-¡Increíble, Kagome-chan!- Gritó sorprendida la pequeña Rin.

Kagome la miro desaprobatoriamente.

-Dime porque te peleas con esa niña.- Ordenó Kagome.

-Es que… Se la pasa diciendo que soy una niña huérfana y que me abandonaron en el callejón que queda a media calle. Por eso cada vez que me dice algo le caigo a golpes, a ver si así aprende.- Respondió Rin con una cara triste.

-Bueno Rin, como tu tutora te digo, que deberías dejar de hacer eso.- Miro como su sobrina la miraba decepcionada.-Pero como tu tía, te digo¡Bien echo!- La felicito, devolviéndole la sonrisa a la cara.

-Arigatou, Kagome-chan.- Sonrió la pequeña.

-Nee, Rin-chan ya llegamos ve a saludar a InuTaisho-sama.- Animó Kagome fijándose que habia llegado al restaurante.

-¡Hai!- Rin entro corriendo al restaurante gritando el nombre de InuTaisho, llevándose miradas por parte de las personas que comían.

A Kagome le salió una gran gota en la cabeza. Cuando entro no faltaban las miradas pervertidas de los hombres, Kagome simplemente los ignoraba.

------------------------------------------

-¿Ya oíste?-

-No.-

-El jefe nos quiere cuando cierre en su oficina. A todos.- Habló Sango.

-Suspiró- Espero que no sea nada malo.-

-Hmmp, yo también lo espero. Pero cambiando de tema¿Has logrado que…?- Fue interrumpida.

-Nada, Rin no come. No se lo que le pasa. Le hable a la pediatra y me dice que intente darle de comer cosas de niños.-

-¿Ah que se refiere?-

-No se, cosas así tipo hamburguesas, papas fritas, dulces. Cosas por el estilo.-

-¿Cuánto te cobra…?-

-Ufff, un montón.-

-Que ladrona.-

-Ya lo creo. Te lo juro que estoy al borde de los nervios, no logro que coma ni un solo bocado de comida. Y lo peor es que no quiere contarme el porque.-

-Oye creo que…- Interrumpida.

-Así que la niñata no quiere comer, que lástima, habia preparado una sopa especial para ella.- Entró a la conversación Kagura.

-Pues no hubiera dejado que se la comiera. ¿Haber si la dejas envenenada?- Defendió Kagome.

-Jajajaja, que arpía eres Kagura- Habló Sango.

-Grrr, aquí las arpías son otras.- Gruñó Kagura.

-¡Señoritas! Por favor controlen sus instintos animales- Bromeó el Sr. Taisho entrando a la cocina.

-Si, señor.- Contestaron las tres al unísono.

-Tengo una noticia importante por informales.-

Empezaron los murmullos.

-Ejem, ejem. Por favor, caballeros, señoritas.- Se hizo notar el Sr. Taisho

Cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie le estaba parando excepto la pequeña Rin, no le quedo otra opción que gritar…

-¡Bueno ya niños de kinder¡Háganme caso!- Gritó eufórico Inu-no-Taisho-

Todos pararon en seco y se congelaron al oír el grito del Sr. Taisho.

-Ha… Hai.- Pronunciaron todos al unísono.

-Como ya les he dicho, tengo una noticia. Pues como todos saben lo que sucedió ayer por la noche, el problema con los Masashi, El Ministerio de Cheff's de Francia, nos esta obligando a conseguir un nuevo cheff para la cocina que compartirá con la Srta. Higurashi.- Está vez los murmullos fueron mas fuertes. –Sres. cálmense, ya tengo todo arreglado.-

-Pero, InuTaisho-sama, en estos días es muy difícil conseguir cocineros con experiencia y…- Comenzó Kagome.

-Kagome-chan, eso ya lo se. Pero ya lo tengo todo absolutamente arreglado.-

-¿A que se refiere, Jefe?- Preguntó confundido Miroku.

-Pues que mi hijo, acaba de graduarse del colegio para cheff's y el tomara el puesto junto a la Srta. Higurashi.- Si los murmullos la última vez fueron fuertes, estos fueron peores. -¡Sres. camaos, mi hijo debe de estar por llegar…!- No pudo terminar de hablar puesto que la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabello largo plateado, ojos color ámbar, y un cuerpo de envidiar.

El peli-plateado llegó junto a su padre cuando abrió los ojos como platos señalando a Kagome. Está también lo estaba señalando con la cara completamente roja de furia.

-¡Tú!- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo dejando sorprendidos a todos.

Continuara…


	3. Backstreet Boy

Mantecado con Chocolate

Resumen:

Kagome Higurashi, una de las mejores cheff's de su ciudad (Francia). Se ve obligada a compartir "su" cocina con el hijo de su jefe, creando sentimientos nunca antes vividos para ella. Ambos en equipo se les ha encargado la misión de crear un platillo/postre nuevo. Algo dulce y delicioso… algo… sabroso, algo como… ¿Mantecado con chocolate[SesshKag

Edad Kagome: 22 años.

Edad Sesshoumaru: 26 años.

Edad Sango: 22 años.

Edad Miroku: 24 años.

Aclaraciones:

Es un SesshxKag.

Si eres fan de Kagura¿Qué haces aquí?

Rin es la sobrina de Kagome.

Sango y Miroku también trabajan en el Restaurante Taisho.

Hakudoshi en este Fic, es más alto que como es en la serie.

Los personajes en este fic viven en Francia

Si tienes más dudas respecto al fanfic, agrégame a tus contactos y te las contestare. Mi email es: tres

Backstreet Boy/ La perra de la cocina

Se dejo caer, muy estresada en su cama. ¿Cómo se le habia ocurrido a su jefe meter a ese incompetente en SU cocina? Maldito hijo de InuTaisho¿Por qué a el¿Por qué no contrato a otro¿¡Porque contrato a su hijo si es tan grosero!? Es decir el fue el que empezó diciéndole "¡Niña tonta!" Bah, estupidos Taisho's.

Flash Back

-¡Tú!- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntó notablemente confundido el Sr. Taisho.

-¡Claro que no¿¡Quien quisiera conocer a un hombre tan grosero!?- Preguntó Kagome sacándole una venita al "hijo" de su jefe.

-Para tu información "NIÑA TONTA" mi nombre es Sesshoumaru, no "grosero"¿Te quedo claro o tengo que buscarte un diccionario?-

-¡Ahh¿Ves que si eres grosero?-

-Ejem, ejem, disculpen que interrumpa su conversación pero…- Comenzó InuTaisho.

-¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!- Gritaron al unísono Sesshoumaru y Kagome para seguir con su infantil conversación.

-Es obvio que la educación es algo que no se ve mucho hoy en día…- Susurró el Sr. Taisho.

-¿¡Dijo algo!?- Volvieron a gritarle a InuTaisho, este le pego un zape a Sesshoumaru.

-¡¿Porque no le pegas a ella?!- Pregunto/Grito Sesshoumaru.

-Ejem, silencio ahora si jóvenes. Lo que les quería decir es que…- Tomo aire. -¡¡Si no se comportan no les gustara saber lo que les pasara, muajajajaja!!- Rió InuTaisho así todo maléfico tipo Naraku.

Todo quedo en silencio, y de música de fondo: "sonido de grillos"

-Bueno, como les iba diciendo, Sesshoumaru, trabajara aquí junto a la Srta. Higurashi.- Habló mientras miraba a Sesshoumaru y a Kagome quienes se mandaban miradas asesinas.-Espero que no haya ningún problema. ¿Cierto?-

-Hai.- Respondieron estos mirándose con cara de pocos amigos.

-Es todo por hoy, pueden irse a casa.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A fuera del restaurante…

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama!- Gritó la pequeña Rin a tirarse en sus brazos bajo la mirada sorprendida de Kagome.

-Rin-chan¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó confundido.

-Es que mi tía trabaja aquí y hoy la acompañe a trabajar.- Respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

-Ahh¿Y quien es tu tía?-

-Eso no le interesa, entrometido.- Respondió Kagome sacándole la lengua, recién saliendo del trance.

-¿Y a ti quien te pidió opinión, mocosa?-

-¡Uyyyy! Eres un grosero.-

-Kagome-chan, no te pelees con Sesshoumaru-sama, onegai.-

-Ufff, que estrés. Vamos Rin-chan.-

-¡Neee! No me digas que tú eres la tutora de la pequeña Rin.-

-Ni siquiera te lo pienso decir, hasta mañana, "baboso"- Terminó la conversación Kagome haciendo un énfasis en la última palabra, yéndose con Rin, dejando atrás a un Sesshoumaru echo humo.

Fin Flash Back.

Definitivamente se habia vuelto loca esa tipa como para hablarle así¿Cómo se atrevía? Era hijo de su jefe y no le importaba, lo insultaba. Eso no era todo, tenia el descaro para decirle baboso, nunca antes una persona lo habia llamado así. Pero… había algo que no le encajaba. Ella lo habia confundido con su hermano, InuYasha, y cuando el le pregunto que si lo conocía ella le habia dicho, "Si por desgracia".

Más sin embargo cuando intento ser amable con ella esta lo habia rechazado diciéndole "Descarado y entrometido" definitivamente esa era un chica muy interesante. Al parecer era la tía de la pequeña Rin, que pequeño es el mundo.

-Hmmp, tengo la impresión de que la vamos a pasar muy bien mientras estemos juntos, Kagome-chan.- Dijo con voz sarcástica más para si mismo que para cualquier otro mientras salía de su baño y se ponía la pijama.-Claro que si, yo me haré cargo de eso, jajaja- Rió por lo bajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenas noches.- Saludó Kagome con alegría mientras entraba a la cocina. La alegría le duro muy poco pues vio a su mmm… si se podría decir así, nuevo compañero de trabajo.

-Buenas noches, Kagome-chan.- Saludó Sango.

-Si buenas noches, Kagome-chan.- Susurró Sesshoumaru.

A Kagome le salió una venita en la frente.

-Sesshoumaru, te oí.- Aseguró Kagome tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿Y que quieres que haga, que me calle?-

-Pues fíjate que no seria mala idea.-

-Niña tonta.-

-Baboso.-

-Inmadura.-

-Intento fallido de Backstreet Boy- Kagome se puso una mano en la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Hmmp, así que te parezco un Backstreet boy.-

-¿A que vino eso?- Preguntó una confundida Sango.

-Nerviosa- Hay por favor, si tú mas bien te pareces al señor que recoge las latas en la esquina.- Mintió rápidamente sacándola su lengua, como siempre lo hacía.

-Venita en la frente- Mira bebe de cuna…- Fue interrumpido por… Un intento de voz seductora. ¬¬

-Hola, Sessh¿Sabes quien soy verdad?- Preguntó una voz femenina tirándosele encima a Sesshoumaru.

-Si te soy sincero, no.- Sinceró Sesshoumaru haciendo que Sango y Kagome que eran las únicas que estaban presenciando la escena de rieran. Sesshoumaru miró a Kagome.-"_Que bella se ve cuando ríe_."- Ah este pensamiento Sesshoumaru sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

-Bueno mejor asi. Mi nombre es Kagura…- Interrumpida.

-La perra de la cocina.- Siguió Kagome haciendo que todos se rieran (Incluido Sesshoumaru) Kagura quien solo la miro con una cara de pocos amigos y continuó.

-La mas linda de la cocina, pues como puedes ver aquí solo hay pura muchedumbre.-

A Sesshoumaru este comentario le molestó puesto cuando dijo eso miro fijamente a Kagome, inconcientemente dijo lo siguiente…

-A mi me parece que Kagome es mucho más bonita que tú.- Se congeló al escuchar lo que el mismo habia dicho. Rápidamente lo acomodo sin poder disimular su sonrojo.-Junto con la Srta. Sango y la Srta. Yura-

Kagome cuando oyó lo primero que este dijo se sonrojo notablemente pero cuando él aclaro que también Sango y Yura su sonrojo bajo de categoría y… muy pero muy en el fondo de ella se sentía decepcionada.

-Hmmp, no importa con el tiempo cambiaras de opinión. Más cuando te enteres de lo que le paso a Kagome cuando…-

-¡KAGURA CALLATE!- Gritó Kagome puesto que sabia que iba a hablar del tema de InuYasha, ella lo sabia porque las habia escuchado a ella y a Sango hablando del tema.

-Ohh, la pequeña Kagome aun no ha superado su trauma.-

-Kagura¡Basta!- Gritó el Sr. Taisho entrando a la cocina.

-Si, señor.- Contestó casi al instante Kagura, volviendo hacia su trabajo.

-¿Kagome, estas bien?- InuTaisho estaba enterado de lo que habia sufrido ella con InuYasha.

-Ha… Hai.- Respondió esta tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que habia caído traviesamente por su rostro. Sin embargo Sesshoumaru pudo notarlas perfectamente. Iba a reclamarle a Kagura, cuando sintió a una voz al lado de él llamándolo.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, es mejor que lo deje así. Esto siempre pasa cuando Kagura quiere algo, intenta mentir mostrando que ella es mejor que todos nosotros cuando es peor que una mismísima cucaracha.-

-Hai.-

--------------------------------------

Salió corriendo del lugar, lo único que quería hacer era llorar¿Por que? Le echaba la culpa a Kagura por haber dicho lo de InuYasha pero… dentro de su corazón no lloraba por eso, quería llorar por otra razón desconocida para ella. Sintió como era jalada por el brazo hacia un callejón oscuro…

-¿¡Nani!?- Gritó sintiendo como era aprisionada por unos brazos contra la pared.

-Linda, tu y yo nos vamos a divertir un buen rato de eso estoy seguro.- Aseguró un hombre que por su olor sentía que estaba borracho, intento soltarse sin embargo el hombre era más fuerte que ella. Gritaba, si gritaba mucho… el tipo la estaba manoseando y ella… y ella no podía hacer nada… Gritó, el hombre ya le habia quitado la camisa y ahora estaba besando su cuello con mucho salvajismo.

Sintió como de golpe el hombre se alejaba de ella, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el borracho tirado en el suelo y a un Sesshoumaru con una mejilla roja. Supuso que él habia oído sus gritos y habia ido a su rescate. De seguro el hombre intento golpearlo, en efecto puesto que el Taisho tenía la bendita mejilla antes nombrada roja.

Su única reacción fue lanzarse a abrazar a Sesshoumaru llorando. Esté solo correspondió el abrazo con un notorio sonrojo.

-Llorando-Arigatou, Sesshoumaru.- Agradeció esta sintiendo como el hombre le ponía su chamarra encima puesto que su camisa estaba toda rasgada.

-No tienes por que agradecerme, Kagome.-

-¡Claro que si¡Si no me hubieras salvado probablemente ese tipo me hubiera violado!- Grito Kagome mientras se abrazaba mas de Sesshoumaru, oliendo su olor a perfume de hombre. Olía exquisito tenia que admitirlo.

-Tranquila, tienes que tranquilizarte. Ven te acompañare a casa.-

-No quiero ser una molestia.-

-No eres una molestia.-

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Kagome, nunca habia pensado que Sesshoumaru podría ser tan caballeroso y amable, así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Mientras caminaban ninguno de los dos hablo. Estaban demasiado incómodos como para hablar de la "experiencia" vivida hace un par de minutos.

--------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron al departamento, ambos entraron con mucho silencio de no despertar a Rin, Sesshoumaru se sentía como un ladrón entrando a un banco y Kagome se sentía como un pez fuera del agua. (N/A: Recuerden que ninguno de ellos se llevaban bien) Kagome le pidió al Taisho que se sentara en un mueble mientras que esta buscaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios para curarle esa herida.

Cuando regreso tenia la pijama puesta y llevaba cargado el botiquín y en la otra mano la chamarra de Sesshoumaru.

-Siéntate aquí.-

-…- Sesshoumaru solo hizo lo que ella le indico.

Después de haberle puesto agua oxigenada y una curita, Sesshoumaru, se decidió a iniciar una conversación.

-No tenías porque curarme…-

-Tú no tenías porque haberme salvado.- Finalizó Kagome.

-¿Insinúas que hubieras preferido que dejara que ese tipo te violara?- Preguntó Sesshoumaru un tanto enojado.

-No, pero no digas estupideces, te cure porque quise, así como tu lo hiciste al salvarme. Pudiste dejarme hay, después de todo me odias.-

Sesshoumaru no puso replica a eso.

-Kagome…- Dijo Sesshoumaru acercándose a ella.

-Sesshoumaru…- Kagome estaba tan sorprendida como sonrojada, tenía a escasos milímetros la boca de él a la suya.

-Kagome… Estas pisando mi bufanda.- Terminó Sesshoumaru. Kagome bajo la mirada avergonzada y se paro para que el la pudiera sacar. Sesshoumaru se despidió y salió de la casa de la azabache dejándola con el corazón a mil.

Continuara…

Escenas del próximo capitulo ///…

-Srta. Higurashi, que bueno que llego tome asiento por favor. Lleva media hora de retraso.-

-Si lo que pasa es que la mala vibra llegaba hasta la parada de taxis.- Respondió Kagome mirando a la parejita. Y sentándose donde le habia indicado la Sra.

---------------------------------------------

-¿Sesshou… Sesshoumaru?- Preguntó confundida.

-Hola, Kagome. ¿Cómo estas?-

-Mucho mejor. Gracias por preguntar.- Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El hombre que tenía al frente de ella era muy guapo. –Por cierto¿Qué haces aquí?-

-----------------------------------------

-No te rías, no es gracioso.- Ordenó Kagome. Acomodándose en el sillón de la casa de Sesshoumaru, bueno era más bien un departamento grande, pero muy acogedor y bien ordenado, algo raro en un hombre.

-Si que lo es.- Afirmo Sesshoumaru sentándose a un costado de ella poniendo el brazo por arriba de ella de modo que no quedara nada entre ellos dos. (N/A¿Si entienden no? Así como cuando vas al cine con tu novio/amigo que te pasa el brazo por atrás)

Mas en el prox capitulo de "Mantecado con Chocolate" jeje… Sigue leyendo pliiisss!! Jejej byee bsoss…


End file.
